<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Influence by Sketchy788</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774396">Bad Influence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788'>Sketchy788</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Female Character, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Sneaky nalu, lucy's pov, nalu sexytimes, naughty naughty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu convinces Lucy to sneak into the guild's pool one night for some fun. Lucy's pov.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Influence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu's a bit of a bad influence on me. <br/>Don't get me wrong. He's a great boyfriend. Caring, passionate. Incredible in bed, making sure all my needs are met. </p><p>But he's a prankster and a troublemaker. </p><p>I can't count the number of times he's convinced me to do something "bad". It's happened a lot, starting with the whole "stealing an S Class job" fiasco. </p><p>Like tonight. He's managed to talk...or perhaps kiss... me into sneaking into the guild's pool after hours. </p><p>In his defense it is a pretty hot idea. The two of us, alone, at night, the risk of discovery. </p><p>At first it's pretty casual. He's splashing and swimming around. I'm floating by the edge of the pool, watching his every move. </p><p>I take in every detail. Muscles, scars, the sexy mess of his hair. Even the way his trunks cling to his legs, ass, and give me a nice view of his bulge. </p><p>Want. Need. I squirm a bit and bite my lip, my mind on our most recent sexual adventures. The thought alone is such a turn on. </p><p>I want him. </p><p>And I need to do something about it. </p><p>Right now. </p><p>So I get his attention. I beckon him over with a lip bite and a finger wiggle. He swims over and immediately scoops me into his arms. </p><p>I take initiative here and kiss him. My hands wander over his skin, fingers tracing over every feature before stopping on his waistband. </p><p>"Hungry, Luce?"</p><p>"Mmm, starving." </p><p>"Me too." He nibbles my bottom lip. One simple action sends a delicious tingle between my legs. The message is clear. We both know the best way to sate our appetites. </p><p>No time is wasted. He tugs my bottoms off, putting them around his wrist for safekeeping. I loop my legs around his waist then rub against him. He's rock hard and I'm positively drenched, practically dripping with a need only he can satisfy. <br/>It all happens so fast. He drops his shorts enough to free his cock, pushes me against the wall of the pool. A kiss as he slides into me, another as his hands slip under my bikini top. </p><p>I'm being fondled and fucked at night in a public place. At any moment we could be discovered if anyone is in the guild hall. </p><p>I don't care. </p><p>All I can think about, all I can focus on, is Natsu. My Natsu. The one who's making me feel ohhhh sooooo goooooood right now. </p><p>His massive cock filling me, hitting every spot just right as he moves faster and faster... mmmm, more, I beg. </p><p>He complies. Our tongues tangle in another kiss. Holy shit it feels so incredible to be with him like this. I moan against his mouth and buck my hips in time with his thrusts. </p><p>Mmmm. </p><p>"So close...Natsu..." </p><p>"Anything you want, Lucy." He adjusts our position slightly, lifts me so I'm sitting on the pool's edge, then gets back to fucking me at a delicious pace.</p><p>I don't last long after that. </p><p>"Yes. Yes. Oh God yesssss. Mm, so good...Natsu...na...nahhh...Natsuuuu~..." </p><p>Every word no more than a whispered gasp. Orgasmic waves of utter bliss course through me. He claims my mouth with his own as he goes even faster, harder...before finally coming deep inside me, growling my name into my ear, crashing into my arms. </p><p>Sweet silence aside from soft sighs as we recover. Eventually, reluctantly, he pulls out and hands me my bottoms. Eventually we get dressed and sneak out of the pool area before making our way back to my place. Eventually we go another round, making love anew on my soft sheets. </p><p>And eventually we fall asleep together. Not for the first time, I feel pretty lucky. How many girls could say that they have a boyfriend so loving, so adventurous, so crazy yet so utterly perfect...?</p><p>Not many, I'd say. </p><p>The next morning, Gramps is having a raging fit about someone supposedly sneaking into the pool and leaving the door unlocked. I'm having trouble concentrating. Natsu slips his arm around my waist and suggests we go somewhere private. </p><p>I gladly agree. </p><p>My boyfriend may be a horrible influence, but he can influence me whenever he wants to. </p><p>~fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>